1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to the fabrication of integrated circuit devices, and more particularly, to a method of forming a buried contact hole with reduced polymer deposition in the fabrication of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the typical buried contact etch process flow, the thin polysilicon layer is etched through, then the buried contact implant is made, followed by the buried contact etch, and photoresist stripping. In this conventional process flow, polymer deposits will build up in the buried contact hole during the buried contact etch. The polymer deposits come from the breakdown of the photoresist material during implantation. The presence of the polymer deposits on the sidewalls of the buried contact hole provide a masking effect so that the buried contact hole etch is not complete. This will effect the electrical parameters of the completed integrated circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,499 to Szwejkowski et al describes a method of removing polymer deposits after poiysilicon etching by applying an aqueous hydroxide/peroxide solution. It is desirable to remove and/or prevent polymer buildup without additional process steps.